Vegeta and Uub's Tribute
by Raccly e.r 17
Summary: What if Goku had Uub train with 1 of his friends for a while? Why does the outcome make Vegeta mad? What does Bra have todo with this? Plez r&r! First fic ever! CHAP 4 OUT!I've redone the chap's
1. Uub's begining lesson

**VEGETA AND UUB'S TRIBUTE **

**Disclaimer: do not own Dbz. If i did, Goku would NOT be the main character, Vegeta would! o **

**Summary: What if Goku had uub train with 1 of his friends for a wile? Why does the outcome make Vegeta mad? What does Bra have to do with this? Why am i asking YOU? plez r&r! First fic ever! If ya gada flame, them go easy on me. **

**Chapter Summary: Goku and Uub have been training for 2 years since the tournament. Now he's 12. And wile Goku's training him, he gets a Idea of session's to get Uub some more training, discipline, and courage.**

**This chap has (or had) really bad spelling, so, sorry if ya can tell...all the other chap's are spell checked. 7/17/2005 so is this chap now**

**_Raccly_: If you have any questions on this chap or fic, just E-mail, AIM, or review them to me. PLEEEEZ R&R! If you have any idea's ill try talk to you about them to tell you how where it could go in the fic. And Ill give thanks to it in the fic, and if you have a E-mail or AIM, ill thank you for r&ring!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was a bright day with everything in its average place. Especially since Goku left home for over five years.() Goku had left to train his new friend Uub. Uub was Buu's reincarnation and the strength he held and his aditute in a battle proved it. Uub was about ten years old at the time. Everything was at peace. Goku even dropped by his wife and son's house who was now living with his wife and daughter Pan. Who Goku especially visited. Which made it not as bad compared to the other times he had left for a few years. But, Pan is at the young age of four. But, time moves on...sometimes painfully slow. And within that time the unbeilevable can happen.**

**two years later... **

**" That's great Uub! Now just power up a little more and you've got it!" Yelled Goku. **

**Goku watched as Uub put his hands back into the same stance as before and uttered the words again. **

**" KAAA! MAAA! HAAA! MAAA! HAAAAAAA!" **

**Uub's voice echoed in the crusted desert sky along with the booming force of energy he had let out upon a boulder the size of a New York building. Uub's energy had grown tremendously within two years. Within those two years he had become as strong as a super Saiyan, and a little more. But, that was still a LOT if you consider the fact, that at the tournament he couldn't fly, use energy, waves, or sense power levels. Uub watched as his wave cut through the sky. **

**" That was perfect Uub! Alot better then I could do at your age!" **

**Goku said, in his usual happy voice as he unfolded his arms and hopped down off the cliff to where Uub stood. Uub stood straight and gave a smile at the compliment. Goku landed next to Uub. Uub turned to face his trainer. **

**" Well Uub, that's it for that kind of training.'' **

**Goku said with his average dumb smile that never seemed to leave his face. Uub's smile faded as a confused one came. Uub lifted one eye brow.**

**" Huh? That's it? Wait. What kind of training? What do you mean!" **

**Uub said with the confusion getting bigger and bigger in his voice. Goku didn't answer for awhile. He had turned his head and look to the sky. **

**Maybe that Vegeta guy was right...maybe Goku is a little dense...Uub thought to himself. Goku turnd back to Uub and looked down at him.(Uub fell over anime stile) Actually...more then a little... **

**" I mean that you have completed the first step in your training." Goku anser madder-a-factly. **

**"I have? Well...okey...and? I mean...what do I do now?'' **

**Goku's smiling face slowly changed to a serious one. When Uub realized this, he too became serious. **

**" It means that you will be training with people. instead of things." **

**" But I have been training with people! Well, only you actually..But still!" **

**Uub protested. Goku understood that Uub still didn't get what he meant. So he continued. **

**" Uub, what I'm trying to say is that for your next lesson you will be training with some friends of mine." Goku said camly and slowly so Uub would get it this time. **

**This time Uub understood loud and clear. But training with Goku's friends! Uub wasn't posative he could do that yet. Uub wondered which one of Goku's friends he would be fighting. And for that mater, how MEANY! **

**" Who are the people Im gonna fight?" Uub finely asked. **

**" You'll see. But first we have to get cleaned up! After that I'll take you to there house. Im sure they'd be home! So wha'd say? You up for it?" Goku asked.**

**Uub thought for a few seconds. Then looked up at Goku, smiled cleverly, and answered. **

**" Yeah. I ll do it. It sounds kinda fun actually. To fight a new person, I mean.'' **

**Uub said boldly. Goku's serious face instantly returned to a smile. Goku put out his hand and spoke once more. **

**" Well come on then! We'll make a stop at my house first. Ok?'' Goku asked. **

**Uub nodded and took goku's helping hand and rose to his feet. Goku and Uub flew in in to the sky towards Goku's house.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Raccly: Well? What did ya think? It will be my first fic ta ever be posted on or eny where! Ill be posting more later. Tell me what ya think, if ya have any Idea's for me, no real bad flams, k? But ill take what ever ya think of it! I have other chap's waiting to be posted if i get good reviews, e-mails, or I.M's(my I.M name is in my info) PLEEEZ REVIEW!**

**first mad in: 11/18/04---11/19/04 **


	2. The Idenity of uub's aponentes

**Vegeta and Uub's Tribute**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclarimer: dont own it, wish i did though.. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capsule Corp. Was silent and seemed to have no awake gests. Exeped Vegeta, who always rose at the crack of day. He usualy spent this time to relax untill his family awoke and began their usual "anoying the heck out of him". These morning times are what he calls his "family freedom hours".As he romed the halls calmly, preparing to start training, he glanced at the clock. It read"7:00. Everyone would be up in about a hour! Vegeta hured in to his gravity room to start training befor Bulma awoke and found something to yell at him for. **

**TWO HOURS LATER... **

**Bulma was cooking breakfist when she heard a noke at the door. Trunks ran down the stairs and yelled to his mom"ILL GET IT!" Trunks opened the door expecting to see Goten. But was a little complexed at the guests that where not Goten. **

**" Hello! Oh..I thought you where Goten.'' Trunks said felling not so happy any more. **

**" No, I'm not, but Goten's on his way. He told me to tell you that..and that he said he woke up late.'' **

**Goku said a little difensive with one eyebrow up. Trunks had a dispointed fake smile. He tried to act happy about the news. Trunks then looked down to descover Uub. Trunks looked up at Goku confusedly. **

**" I came hear to get Uub some REAL training. I need him to get use to fighting other people rather then just me. Oh. And trunks? you REALLY need to work on your people skills..." Goku said in a mocking tone, with the same expretion, his head held up as he looked at him with his head tilted. **

**" Uhh..yeah i'll keep that in mind..but come on in!" **

**Trunks stepped aside and healed his hand back signaling for them to enter. Goku and Uub walked in as Trunks shut the door behind them. The three of them walked in to the vacent living room. **

**" Who is it Trunks!" **

**Bulma yelled from the kitchen as she gave the helper bots the meany plates of food and sent them to the table in the living room/dining room. The helper bots entered the no longer vacant room with piles and piles of food. Bulma entered immediately after the bots. She looked around the room and spotted Uub and a particular drooling Goku as he saw all the food enter the room. She held back her laughter and with a smile, and walked over to Goku. **

**" Hey Goku! It's been a while since you last visited! How are things going with Uub's training?" Bulma asked **

**Goku looked at Uub who was now the center of atention. And notised it quickly. Uub looked at all the eyes on him. **

**" What?..Wha'd i do?" Uub asked quickly with his eyes darting from person to person, uncomfortable. **

**" Things are going grate! He's gotten pretty fare since the tournament!" Goku replied. **

**" He has? Well that's grate!" Bulma said, happy to see her old friend agin.**

**Just then a 8 in a half year old Bra ran in to the room with a ear to ear grin. She stopped and noticed the guests. **

**" Hi mommy! Hi Trunks! Hi Uub! Hi...ahhh..i forgot your name?" said a very happy Bra. **

**Goku narrowed his eyes at Bra. Uub gave a sly smirk at this. Goku rased one eyebrow and spoke. **

**" MY NAME IS GOOOOKKKUUU." **

**Bra just smiled sweetly and said"YEAH! That to!"**

**Goku groaned, then sighed. Bra Turned to face Uub. He looked down at bra (he's actually just a little taller then her. But you cant blame her. The hight's in her blood '' ) " HAY! You got ALOT stronger huh! I fell it!" **

**(Ok, in this story Bra is ALOT sronger then in the show. Just so ya know.) **

**Uub looked a little puzzled.**

**HUH! How would she know! She's practically a average human right? That means she cant sense power levels. Can she? Uub thought. **

**" Uh..YEAH! I gese you can tell! " Uub said as he put his left arm behind his head.But how'd she know...Uub looked at the floor intensely in thought. **

**"Well enough about Uub! Lets eat!'' Goku said.(OH! Thanks..)Uub looked at Goku and thought angered. **

**"YOU! EAT OUR BREAKFAST? I DONT THINK SO! YOUR FAT ENOUGH!" A loud, yet, deep voice said. Vegeta came from around the corner and leaned up against the wall, with his arms folded and gave his trademark smirk. Bra ran to her father and flew in to his stomach with a hug that would knock the breath out of a human. But to a saiyan, it was a little pain full because she is a little taller then his knee's. **

**" HI DADDY!" **

**"Hi..."**

**" Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I Needed to ask a favor of you Vegeta!"**

**"Oh joy..." Was the now even happyer Vegeta's reply.**

**Trunks let Goten in the house a few minutes later. Goten sat next to Trunks at the table (even though he didn't eat any thing).**

**Goku watched them eat for a few minutes then got up the courage to asked Vegeta if he could use the Gravity room. Vegeta was in the middle of drinking his orange juice when Goku asked. For Vegeta's response, he spat his drink directly at Goten WHO just so happened to be standing next to Trunks, WHO was siting near wear Uub was standing. Uub LUCALY stepped to the side just dodging it. Everyone stopped eating and grew vary quite. Goku looked shocked as he took a step back, suddenly realizing Vegeta's temper.**

**" WHAT!"**

**Vegeta yelled right after his impression of a waterfall as he rose from the table in objection.**

**" Come on look at him he needs it!" Goku wined.**

**Vegeta shot a death glare at Uub who was waving his hands at Goku to stop with a hurried and scared expression that easily showed a "DON'T get ME involved" look. Vegeta bake up at Goku. Uub sighed.Thankful that Vegeta didn't kill him.**

**" PLEEEEEAAAASS! EIther that or you can help me train him!" Goku was making a sad atempt at mak ing things better.**

**" AND JUST ONE QUESTION WHY I HAVE TO HELP YOU AND THE BRAT!"**

**Vegeta shouted protestingly. Goku and Vegeta kept arguing. Bra sat with her hands in her lap as she watched the person that was talking each time he talked. Bulma closed her eyes angerly with hands in her lap. **

**Suddenly Bulma rose from her seat. Everyone stopped talking and no one moved. They all just stared at he. Finly someone spoke.**

**" I think i can settle this for you..."**

**Bulma said camly with her eyes still closed. Still no one spoke or protested so, Bulma spoke agin.**

**"Goku, Vegeta will let you and Uub use the Gravity Room. '' **

**"WHAT? I SAID NO SUCH THING! I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE USE MY GRAVITY GOOM!"**

**" IT'S ETHER THAT OR YOU TRAIN WITH UUB!" Bulma yeld back.**

**" FINE! I'LL TRAIN THE BRAT! BUT I HAD BETTER NOT FINED ANYONE IN MY GRAVITY ROOM!" **

**" Deal." Bulma said smiling and using a caim tone of voice agin.**

**Vegeta turned, before leaving the room and spoke to Goku as he pointed at Uub.**

**" HAVE HIM READY IN THE FRONT YARD IN TEN MINUTES!"**

**Vegeta said as he quickly left the room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R.E.R.17: Did you like! I hope so...tell me what you think! If ya'd like ta give me yr idea's on this, go ahead! ill listen ta any! as long as it fits, it could use it! Thanks for readin! And plez, Dont just read, then not review, thats like eating a cookie, and puting whats left back in the jar. SO, PLEZ REVIEW! **

**was first rote : 9 / 04**


	3. Secent Lesson: the Hard Training Beginin...

**_VEGETA AND UUB'S TRIBUTE_**

**_chapter 3_**

**_Disclarimer: I dont own any think on T.V, or anything famous_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 minutes later in C.C's front yard...

By the time Goku and Uub got to the front yard Vegeta was already there standing still as a statue and about as happy looking as one too. Goku and Uub approached as Vegeta appeared to be listening to Bra talking asking him something because he began to node and Bra began to jump up and down happily. Vegeta smirked in a pride full way witch confused Uub and made him wonder what Bra could have said. But Uub shook off the thought quickly. Vegeta looked up from Bra to see Uub and Goku.

"About time.." said our favorite prince.

"Sorry about that. But he's ready now!"

Goku said as he put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. Bra turned her head and eyes slowly and looked at Uub with a plain expression that soon turned serious. Uub looked down at Bra and put on the serious expression that she hade on. They watched each other silently. Then Bra's expression changed to a Vegeta like smirk. But it was the challenging kind. The kind Vegeta got before he fought you and tricked you in to losing.

Uub got confused, lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

humm..she's plaining something...But what IS she plaining..

Uub thought to himself. Vegeta just rolled his eyes at what Goku had said. Vegeta looked down at Uub who jumped when he noticed Vegeta looking at him. Made a disgusted snarling face at Uub who only tried to hold his ground under the angered glares of Vegeta. Uub flinched and shook a little.(who wouldn't if Vegeta was staring down at you looking as if he wanted to kill you when no one was looking. It could make any one shake and shiver .especially if your only ten and with Vegeta as strong as he is. But anyway! on with the story+)Uub knows Vegeta trains every day of his life so he figures it would pay off.

"Come on boy! I dont have all day ya' know!"

Vegeta said as he slowly flouted a little into the sky as a hint to follow.

Uub gulped and did so. So did Goku.

"Bra i will contact you when its time. ok?"

"Yeah!"

Bra said and ran into the house skipping happily.

"When? What time?" Uub asked altogether.

"You will know soon enough. NOW COME ON! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!"

Vegeta's voice had turned into a yell by the second sentence and made Goku and Uub jump. Vegeta then took off into the sky clearly heading some where. Uub sighed in relief that Vegeta hade left (for now +)

"Its ok Uub! He does that to everyone!"

"Well isn't that nice...I guess he's this nice to his family to?"

Uub asked sarcastically.

"weeeell I don't really know...he doesn't come out much when I visit hear..BUT ANYWAY! We ga'da cach up to Vegeta now! Come on, lets GO!"

Goku said as he levitated up into the sky and waved at Uub to come with him. Uub did the same into and blasted off with Goku in the direction that Vegeta left in.

They eventually got close enough to see Vegeta. Goku yelled and waved but Vegeta only looked back and quickly looked away. At that moment Uub knew that this would be a tiring, upsetting, and PAINFULLY slow day. A moment later Vegeta stopped flying and nearly cased a head on collision. Vegeta turned around and spoke.

"here..."

Vegeta said as he droped down to the earth. Uub and Goku followed.so it is the end. im dead. Vegeta is NOT a easy going fighter like Goku. o'well..that doesn't mean that i wont defend myself !MAN ! I REALY AM GANNA OWE GOKU A BEATING!Goku landed on a dirt mountain near vegeta and Uub.

"It is time..."

Vegeta said from a side stance and looked at Uub from the corner of his eye's.

After confirming this with Uub, Vegeta took fight stance. He was standing straight up and had his legs separated a little. But had his fist's clenched and his arms bent ready to punch. Uub took a fighting stance.(the one Goku took before he fought Vegeta for the first time)gulpwell..hear we go..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**WELL, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.AND IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT, THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE LONGER...BUT, I WANNA JUST SAY, THAT, IF I DONT GET SOME PEOPLES THOUGHTS ON THIS, AND/OR 4 REVIEWS, I WONT CONTINUE THIS FIC...I JUST WANNA KNOW IF PEOPLE REALLY READ AND LIKE/READ THIS FIC..REVIEW PELZ! **_

_**P.S: its now 5/27/2005 , now ive got all the reviews i need to have hope! (BUT DONT LET THAT STOP YA FROM REVIEING!) ill try to up-date as soon as i can...ill probebly have a new fic(s) out by then, they will be called" Un unfortunate walk though the woods" a humor fic, and "It makes me ill".be expecting those!**_

1 / 5 - 7 /05


	4. The Real Training Begins

**_VEGETA AND UUB'S TRIBUTE_**

**_CHAPTER 4_ **

**_Desclaimer: _ dont own Dbz/ dbgt, or anything but my art/drawings and fic's... **

**THESE " X " CAP X'S ARE FOR CHANGING SCENS, POV SWITCHES, AND END OF CHAP..SORRY, BUT THE CHANGE HAPPY MAKERS OF FF. NET MAD SOME MORE CHANGES AND NOW I CANT PUT SETEN TYPES OF WRITING STYILS LIKE ARIAL BLACK, WITCH I WAS USING..SO NOW I HAVE TA USE THE X'S TA TRY AND PERVENT PEOPLE FROM DIEING OF CONFUSION. LOL. AND, BEYOND THAT CHANGE, THEY DECIDED TO RE-ARANG THE SET UP FOR UP-DATING..I GUESS ILL GET USE TO IN IT TIME..BUT FOR NOW, IM STUMBT..ITS WAS (SADLY) VERY HARD TO UP-DATE CUZ OF THE CHANGE...I COULDN'T FIND THE FILES... 1/11/053/2/05**

**_AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Dragon-Angel-ofLight, Mighty Agamemnon, Clarobell, broly457, KawiiKittens, and emster. THANK YOU ALL! YOU GAVE ME THE WILL TO GO ON WRITING!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uub gulped for what seemed like the millionth time. He had lost count by the third. Vegeta and Uub had been in fighting poses for a long time now. Just staring at each other. Well..it was pretty much just Vegeta doing all the staring. Uub was just trying to think of something else beyond Vegeta not taking his eyes off of him for a minute. Except maybe to blink.MAN! How am I going to cach him off guard if he JUST-KEEPS-STARING! Staring! At ME! Uub thought. Uub really wanted to yell at Vegeta to stop staring at him. or at lest punch him. But decided it would be better for his health if he didn't.**

**"WELL? Are you going to fight me or what!"**

**Vegeta yelled. With the well remembered 'time boom temper' ready to go off. Uub twitched at the sudden out burst. Uub closed his eyes, sighed, and charged forward! Uub threw a punch at Vegeta witch was easily blocked with Vegeta's left arm. he just put up one fist as if he was trying to give Uub the finger...except with a fist. Then Uub threw his right leg up in to a twisting kick. Vegeta just calmly turned his head and blocked with his right arm. Uub growled and bard his teeth with frustration and jumped back to get a breather. Vegeta saw this, let down his arms from there protective state and smirked. But this action didn't help Uub fell any better.He's just toying with me...HOW DARE HIM! THAT'S IT! NOW HE'S REALLY GONNA GET IT! And with that final thought, Uub charged forward in anger. Uub started punching at Vegeta as fast as his arms would allow. Vegeta was having no problem keeping up until Uub started to add his legs in to the fight. Vegeta now had to block in every direction, since Uub wouldn't stay still, let alone stay in one spot. But, with how Vegeta is, he managed to keep up with flying colors. Uub, jumped about a foot up above Vegeta and landed a kick square in Vegeta's face! Vegeta just lifelessly fell backwards and mad a little crater (like when Goku punched majin Vegeta in the face. .) in the desert ground. **

**"YEAH!'' Uub yelled with happiness while throwing his fist up in the air and his other fist held tightly to his side and lifted one leg and bent it wile the other was left dangling in the air. But Vegeta just laid there with only his legs bent up a little. When Uub got done celebrating he realized that Vegeta was not moving. Uub put his fist's down and left one of his legs up.**

**"what..the..I couldn't of hurt him THAT bad...he must be faking it...or something.."**

**Uub thought while he kept staring at the motionless body on the ground. He slowly levitated to the ground and landed. Uub slowly walked up to Vegeta but stopped when he noticed a electric little stream of energy, static. Uub jumped and attacked Vegeta with a stomp. But, like in Uub's thought, the Vegeta on the ground was just a hologram. Uub's eyes grew wide as it all started to come to him. Uub managed to look up just in time to see Vegeta's boot hit him. Hard. Uub went flying straight through a mountain, near the one that Goku was watching the fight at. ouch! man, that guys sneaky! Gerrr! I Gada figure out a way to beat this guy! Hummmuub used his 'timeout in the mountain' to try to devise a plane to beat Vegeta. Uub sat cross leged with his arms folded over his chest. As he lifted one eyebrow and looked up at nothing in particular. Vegeta, on the other hand, had been wait calmly far outside of the now badly dameged mountain. He stood with his arms folded and his head cocked to the side, but not in a questioning way, it was from being bored and TRYING to give the poor kid some time to recover. After all, its not HIS falt that they have to fight. **

**Vegeta began to tap his fingers on his arm impatiently. Minutes went by as Vegeta still stood waiting, and Uub still sat thinking. Vegeta began to growled under his breath and was about to yell something at Uub about not having all day, when a cell phone ring was herd. Vegeta then opened his eyes widely because he wasn't exactly expecting it, but quickly closed his mouth and adapted his average experession. Goku, who, was looking at Uub's 'mountain' snapped his head in Vegeta's direction, since that seemed to be where the noise was coming from. Vegeta stared at his right pocket for a few seconds, then dove his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Uub, decided that this would be a good time to come in. Uub stumbled out of the mountain and watched Vegeta. As did Goku.**

**" Hello?"**

**Vegeta then winched in pain and pulled the phone away from his ear put his finger in the other, closed his right eye(that's the side he's holding the cell phone on)and beard his teeth in pain.**

**" OK! I HERD YOU JUST FINE! IM NOT DEAF! Or at lest not yet..."**

**Vegeta yelled back at phone call offender, but whispered the last part plainly.**

**"huh...uh-huh...no...yes...on a big rock...ok...fine...but you DO realize that this is MY phone? And NOT his? Right?...Just checking. YEAH! I KNOW, I KNOW! IM GOING! GEZ! YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO STOP DO YA, WENCH?"**

**Vegeta said angerly. He then wiped his head in Goku's direction, whom jumped thinking that it would now be his turn for verble abuse. Vegeta then took off in Goku's direction at full speed. Goku threw his arms in front of his face, pulled his right leg up to his chest, and closed his eyes tightly to prepare himself for the rath of Vegeta. Vegeta mad a instant halt when he was with in a few feet of Goku, and held out his hand that held the cell phone. When Goku noticed that he hadn't been killed yet opened one eye and unfolded himself for his 'saiyan scuchy' position. Goku stared at the cellphone for a wile as if trying to think of what it was. But then calmly took it from Vegeta and answered.**

**" H..Hello?"Goku said shakily knowing that this offender could shake-up Vegeta so much.**

**"GOKU! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING WITH YOUR FAMILY EVER-ONCE-IN-A-WILE! HUH! WELL! ANSER ME! ITS NOT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WHERE DEAD FOR _SEVEN YEARS_, BUT NOW YOU WENT AND TRAINED A LITTLE BOY THAT YOU DONT EVEN KNOW? AND YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D VISIT THIS MONTH! AND-**

**Uub and Vegeta where now standing next to each other waching and listing to Goku, with blank face's, all except, the every second twitch in there face's and narrowed eyes.**

**" BUT CHICHI ! IVE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR A YEAR SINCE I LEFT TO GO TRAIN UUB! AND I JUST FORGOT! THAT'S ALL! REALLY! AND THE EARTH WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED IF I DIDN'T! And how did you get Vegeta's cell phone number?" Goku asked.**

**"Bulma gave it to me. Yep! You herd me! I had to go ALL the way to Bulma's house to try and find you, and she was nice enough to help, But from what i can see, you where TOO buisy with other thing to tell me where you went! " Chi Chi said. ( said, not yelled, amazing. Huh?)**

**" NO! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! ITS NOT LIKE THAT! " Goku pleaded.**

**" OHH, I DO UNDERSTAND! AT LEST 'VEGETA' WILL STAY AT HOME! INFACKT! BULMA SEE'S HIM EVERY DAY! " chi chi sceached/yelled agin.**

**" Yeah, but she's not to happy about that..."**

**Vegeta said looking down playing nervously with his fingers. Chi Chi, sadly enough, over herd this.**

**" YEAH, your right about that. She DOES tell me about how lazy you are."**

**( Vegeta herd Chi Chi and Chi Chi herd him by the way, this phone makes everything come out loud and clear. Beyond that chichi has a VERY loud voice.) Chichi stated obviously. Vegeta looked up from his finger war and his frown deepened.**

**The conversation with Goku and Chichi (if you can even call it that) went on for awile longer. Goku sighed.**

**"Fiiine...ok..ill go...bye..ill see you in alittle wile..."**

**Goku said sadly. And turned of the cell phone(amazing! huh?) then handed it to Vegeta.**

**"SOOOO...what's going on? what'd she say?"**

**Goku sighed. "she said that I haven't been spending much time with my family...so im going ta spend a wile with then.."**

**"oh,...so...what do we do until you get back? Do ya just want us to go home and continue later?"**

**Goku thought for a moment (yet agin, another amazing thing)**

**"No...that wont be needed. I want you guys to keep training" Goku said in a serous tone.**

**" But your spending the day there, right?" Uub questioned.**

**"Yeah. But by night time you guys can stop. Sound ok?"**

**"Well...I guess..."**

**Vegeta sighed agin. "As long as your not gone for days. IM NOT babysitting that long. By the end of the day, ''Vegeta's daycare" is closed, got it?"**

**" Got it! Now Uub what ever Vegeta says, you have ta do it, ok?"**

**WHAT IF HE SAYS TO GO KILL MY SELF! OR JUMP OF A CLIFF! Uub thought in horror.**

**"Ok" Uub answered fast so Vegeta wouldn't get mad at him agin.**

**GOKU:" GOOD! THEN EVERYTHINGS IN CONTROL! ALL RIGHTY THEN! BYE GUYS! MEET ME AT C.C TOMORROW!"**

**Vegeta and Uub watched Goku fly off in to the sky until could not be seen anymore. Vegeta then turned to Uub. Uub felt that eyes where on him, so he turned.**

**"well...its ganna be a LONG day..." Vegeta said. And follow it up with the millionth, sigh.**

**Uub sighed agin too and walked back with Vegeta where they had been fighting in the first place. As Uub followed he took one last look in to the sky at the spot that Goku had just been in. then looked back at the person in front of him.**

**Man, now im really dead. I felt a little safer when Goku was here cuz he would have saved me if Vegeta went mad, but...now...but now its just him and me...Uub sighed one last time before looking up and walked on with as much courage as he could will forth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Im soooo glad this chap is longer then the last! Thanx agin to everyone who started, and have been, reviewing my fic. after this chap, this fic's up-dates will be very slow. all the chaps so fare where mad at the beginning (beginning-ish)of this year. so, its all fresh stuff after this! And the other slowing-it-down reason is, i need to finish the other 2, yes, 2, fic's im working on. when you read chap 5, tell me if you can see any changes in my writing stile(as in, from back then, to now). k? Im open for all idea's! plez Review!**

**finished this chapter on 3/6/2005 finished Re-doing it on : 6/5/2005.**


End file.
